The present invention relates to a method for generating electric power and for producing gasoline from methanol, and to a system therefor.
A catalyst for converting methanol to dimethyl ether (DME) or for converting methanol to gasoline through DME was already known (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 50-076027 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 51-057688). A synthetic reaction for synthesizing DME or gasoline from methanol using this catalyst needs to be executed at as high a temperature as about 400° C., and because this reaction is an exothermic reaction, it is necessary to continuously cool the reactor in order to maintain the reactor within a predetermined temperature range.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-506668 discloses that reactors having the catalyst for converting methanol to gasoline are provided on a plurality of stages, and by mixing methanol and dilution gas with emission gas product discharged from a reactor on a first stage, mixed gas is generated. Then, the temperature and components of the dilution gas are adjusted to bring the mixed gas into a predetermined temperature range, and this mixed gas is supplied to a reactor on a second stage in order to obtain new emission gas product.